Version History
30th March 2019 1. Battle log has been updated, now it can include skill/tactic/effects that triggered the final critical hit 2. Focus Set: now can ignore target's resistance and resilience by 50%, and damage value is no longer restricted by Monk's Eye 3. Guilt Set: now damage dealt no longer misses 4. Cloud Save is now separated from local save, and they will no longer override each other 5. Added new Cube exclusive star effect, spawned on Staff of level 17+ 6. Added element penetration attributes, spawned on weapon and scrolls of level 18+ 15th March 2019 1. Reduced collection rate for Vital Energy Container by 60 2. Momentum now further reduces monsters' output to 0 when their health is reduced by 50% 3. Increased gold limit to 9B 14th February 2019 Star Adventurers 1. Star Adventurers can be acquired after Difficult Mode is unlocked 2. Star Adventurers have a chance of spawn whenever an ancient Adventurer is generated: a. Summon has 10% chance b. Adventurer pack has 20% chance c. Completing difficult dungeons has 30% chance d. Completing Mystic Dimension dungeons has 50% chance e. Inn routine refresh has 50% chance f. Town events have 60% chance 3. Star Adventurers have significantly higher growth potential, with maximum rating of 404 4. Each Star Adventurer has unique Star Effect Item Update 1. 5 new scrolls and 2 new star effects are added, and star effects have a chance to be generated from items of level 8 and higher Asset Update 1. We have updated all battle maps�� Other changes 1. Increased damage cap to 500 million 2. Increased output capacity cap to 50 million 3. Adjusted recipe display in armour and weapon shops: recipes of level 8 and above will have their version of least P level shown 4. Fixed possible deadlock bugs associated with revive effects 5. Fixed a bug preventing Missionary’s dispels not properly trigger Collection Devices 6. Other minor bug fixes 5th September 2018 New Equipment Type: Device Devices are dropped from high level dungeons in Normal Mode, and all dungeon levels in Hard Mode Devices can automatically collect and release energies, provide significant battle advantages Devices can be re-forged and enchanted Furnace Enhanced: Gems Combine Every 3 gems of the same type and level can be combined, to create a higher-level version gem of the same type Gem level cap is now 25 Other Changes All consumables are no longer counted as ‘item’: they will not occupy inventory space and cannot be sold Players can now sort items by effects in inventory filter Auto-tactic policy now unlocks at town title level 5 Effect Immunity bug fix: effects that cannot be immuned are now properly honored Fixed a bug that caused auto-tactic does not process ‘free cast’ tactics while in Cooling Down state Added team number display in adventurer panel Optimized game save and backup process Other minor bug fixes Finally, we are currently working in full swing on a Dragon Cliff project and will be able to make more detailed announcements in coming months. Being the first game for two of us, Dragon Cliff has received tremendous supports from community. We cherish this opportunity and will make our best efforts to push this title further. Happy gaming everyone!